Life
by mandy3
Summary: A 1xR sap fest! Its a progression of Heero and Relena's life together. A slight tissue warning at the end though, I cried when I wrote it.


Ok here is my fluffy, sappy Heero and Relena fic

Ok here is my fluffy, sappy Heero and Relena fic.Warning you might want some tissues near the end of the story.It made me cry when I wrote it.This was a gift to the ML I am on to make up for all the stupid stuff I post. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

AN- ok this takes place around the last few episodes of GW.And sort of skips a bit but flows pretty nicely 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Zero System engaged'

  
"Where is my enemy?"Was the question asked in Wing Zero cockpit.A slight golden glow appeared at the edges of the display screen in front of the pilot.Heero Yuy, pilot of Zero, again asked, "Where is my enemy?"Then the targets appeared in a multitude before Heero.

~~~

The battle seemed to go on for days; the Mobile Dolls never seem to run out.Then he cut through the last of the MD's ending the strain of the fight."Hey, Heero," Duo shouted through the comm. link, "It's over we won."

"Good," Heero stated letting his voice show how tired he felt.He wanted to go home- Earth, were Relena was waiting for him.They were to be married next month, now that the rebellion had been taken care of.No matter what everybody says about how cold he acted his heart was doing flips in anticipation to his wedding day.He never thought that he would grow to care enough about someone to marry them.Yes, he decided, meeting Relena on that beach was the best thing that ever happened to him.

All five Gundams moved towards the mobile suit carrier that would take them to Earth.The six-hour flight gave them all time to catch up on things that they had missed at home.Duo and Quatre called their respective homes to make sure things hadn't happened unexpectedly; fortunately neither Hilde nor Dorothy had gone into labor while their husbands were gone.Trowa called Catherine to see if everything was running smoothly at the circus.But, Heero to everyone's surprise didn't call Relena.He just moved into a bunk and fell promptly asleep.

Debarking the carrier each of the boys, minus Heero, were greeted by their loves and family.When the rest of the group moved to the Preventers Building Heero emerged from the carrier to find Relena waiting for him on the tarmac.The moment he stepped off the stairs he was greeted by a warm embrace and a passionate kiss from his fiancé."I will take that as a I missed you very much," he quipped."Yes I did," Relena answered him and a kiss following.

Six weeks following the battle Heero found himself at the front of a massive cathedral waiting for the center of his world to walk in.And as if on cue the wedding march started and what looked to him like an angel walking down the isle coming towards him.Blinking he found a much better site before him.Relena was walking towards him on her brother's arm dress in pure white.As Zechs passed Relena off to Heero with a nod and a tiny smile the couple turned towards the priest.

The wedding ceremony was a complete blur to Heero as was the reception.Now they were entering the beach house they rented for the month for their honeymoon.Heero had dropped of the luggage into the bedroom and went to find Relena out on the porch looking out into the ocean.Gliding up behind her asking, "What are you thinking about love?""Hmm…Oh, the day that I met you, remember it was about this time of day the sun was just about to set," Relena answered somewhat in a daze."Yes I do remember that.That was the best day of my life," he confessed. "As was mine," she answered moving towards the house pulling on his hand to follow.

Later that night Heero, still relishing the after glow of making love to his wife, was looking at Relena.He still couldn't believe he was able to keep this earth bound angel that held him in a tight grasp with her soul.He reaffirmed what he said in the church to him self; he would always look after and love her for as long as he lived.

"Papa, papa," came a shrill tiny voice from up the stairs.Looking up he saw his four-year-old daughter at the top and currently running down them.Walking over to the bottom just as the girl hit the third from the bottom and took a flying leap and catching her in his arms."Well, well, well, I know it is way past your bedtime little miss," Heero abomished."But papa I couldn't sleep. Mama said you were coming home tonight so I had to stay up," the little girl said turning her aqua-blue eyes up to her father.Lost as soon as she pulled that look on him, "Well you need to go to bed now.I am home and would like some sleep.""Ok daddy."

"How do I look Daddy?"Came the voice of his little girl, actually not so little anymore he mused.Looking up at his wife and daughter he saw two angels standing side by side."Just like your mother on our wedding day, baby," came Heero's choked reply. "Oh, Daddy, don't cry," she said.Nodding he looked at his wife and daughter and felt very fortunate that Relena found him on the beach that day.

"Grandpa, how did you and Grandma meet?"Looking down Heero saw his six-year-old grandson and granddaughter staring at him waiting for him to answer."Well, we met on a beach a long time ago, when we were fifteen.""Oh."

"Heero, please don't go, please," came the cry to his ears.Looking up from the position of laying down he saw his angel leaning over him."I wish that I didn't have to angel.I really wish I didn't." It was becoming harder to breath, "I love you, Relena."Leaning over to Heero, "I love you too, Heero, " she says kissing him softly on the lips just before he breaths one last time.

~~~

Jumping from the Zero induced fantasy Heero sliced his way through the mobile doll that was only seconds from killing him.The battle raged as Heero and the other pilots made their way to Libra. 

~~~

Was it bad??

Comments, Critique, anything but a flame please sent it to me


End file.
